Kevin McCarthy (The New World)
Kevin Owen McCarthy (January 26, 1965 - July 19th, 2050) is an American politician serving as the House Majority Leader since 2014 and U.S. Representative for California's 23rd congressional district since 2007. The 23rd district, numbered as the 22nd district from 2007 to 2013, is based in Bakersfield and includes large sections of Kern County and Tulare County as well as part of the Quartz Hill neighborhood in northwest Los Angeles County. A member of the Republican Party, he was formerly chairman of the California Young Republicans and the Young Republican National Federation. McCarthy worked as district director for U.S. Representative Bill Thomas, and in 2000 was elected as a trustee to the Kern Community College District. He then served in the California State Assembly from 2002 to 2006, the last two years as Minority Leader. When Thomas retired from the U.S. House in 2006, McCarthy ran to succeed him and won the election. McCarthy was elected to House leadership as the Republican Chief Deputy Whip, from 2009 to 2011, and House Majority Whip, from 2011 until August 2014, when he was elected House Majority Leader to replace the outgoing Eric Cantor, who was defeated in his primary election.12 After announcing his candidacy for Speaker on September 28, 2015, he dropped out of the race on October 8.3 The Republicans lost their majority at the 2018 midterm elections, and McCarthy was elected as House Minority Leader,4 making him the first California Republican to hold the post. Presidency (2021 - 2025) Kevin McCarthy is sworn in as the 46th President of The United States of America following the assassination of Donald Trump and Mike Pence, Making him the first House Speaker to become President since James K. Polk in 1845. World War 3 (2021 - 2023) The 3rd World War had originally started on September 18th, 2020, when Cuba had started invading Mexico without warning. The US, however, would only ship weapons to the Mexican army in order to fight off the Cuban invaders. The US would be isolated from the war Until November 11th, 2021, with the Veterans day attacks involving the assassination of both President Trump and Vice President Pence, as well as coordinated attacks on Trump-owned infrastructure and failed attempts in New York and Washington DC. McCarthy calls for war on enemy countries most likely responsible, such as North Korea, China, Russia and even Cuba and Venezuela The War ends in June 2023 with the Surrender of North Korea after Pyongyang is surrounded by American, South Korean, and Japanese troops. Korea is later re-unified and Pyongyang is rebuilt with charity money from the US and Japan. 2024 Election McCarthy runs against Kirsten Gillibrand in the 2024 election. However, despite winning the popular vote, he loses to Kristen, making her the First female President of the United States, and the 6th to lose the Popular vote. Illness and Death (2048 - 2050) On July 21st, 2048, He was diagnosed with Colon Cancer. After a long battle with the disease, he passed away on July 19th, 2050 of Pneumonia in his bed at the age of 85 years old. His funeral is attended 3 days later, on July 22nd. This makes him the first former President to die of the disease since Herbert Hoover in 1964.Category:The New World Category:People Category:Famous People Category:Presidents of the United States Category:Deaths